The Mishaps and Tales of Muggleborns!
by The Utterly Fabulous Z
Summary: Everyone knows that purebloods and halfbloods get a lot of attention in Harry Potter, such as Harry, Ron, Snape, Malfoy, etc. Who needs more attention? Muggleborns! That's why havarti2 and I are doing a Drabble series of Muggleborn headcanons! Credit for the original headcanons goes to mugglebornheadcanon on Tumblr or Google Images. Maybe even our imaginations! You can suggest!R&R!
1. In Need of a Friend

**I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the OCs used in this drabble series!**

* * *

 **1.) Muggleborns who miss their dogs get stuffed dog animals, then use Engorgio to make them bigger and animate them to play with them.**

Ash Watkins, a Muggleborn wizard at Hogwarts, walked into the Muggle toy store with a mission. His eyes scanned the 'Stuffed Animal' section, looking for one that was perfect. His eyes landed on a Golden Retriever puppy stuffed animal. He gingerly lifted the toy up and inspected it. It looked perfect, from the honey-colored fur, to the floppy ears, waggy tail, and delicate paws. He went up to the cashier, who gave him a funny look. "I go to a boarding school and I don't get to see my dog until summer break. This looks just like him." He explained, handing over the cash and taking the stuffed dog.

"Have a nice day. I hope that dog keeps you company at your school." The cashier waved to the third-year Ravenclaw as he exited. He waved back and left.

He went into a back alley behind a Starbucks and lit a match, dropping it into one of the open dumpsters. Ash then pulled a small bag of green powder out of his back pocket and dropped a pinch into the flames, turning them green. "Ravenclaw common room." The blond whispered, stepping into the flame and closing the dumpster lid. He found himself in his desired location and ran up to his bed in the boys' dorm, enthralled with the idea he had come up with earlier.

The hazel-eyed boy sat himself down on the foot of his bed and pulled out his wand. "Why didn't I think of this sooner?" He asked himself, while casting Engorgio then animating the toy dog afterwards. Not long after, happy barking and laughter was heard in the Ravenclaw common room, as Ash taught tricks to (and played with) Brody, his Golden Retriever puppy.


	2. Patronus

**If you want the disclaimer, go back a chappie. I am NOT rewriting it every single time.**

* * *

 **2.) Foreign Muggleborn absolutely ecstatic to find their Patronus is a creature from their native mythology - much to the terror and confusion of everybody else.**

When Melaina Scafidi moved from her homeland of Greece to London to attend Hogwarts four years ago, she didn't know what her Patronus would be. She was expecting it to be something British, like a horse or a gryffon, not what it turned out to be.

"Attention all students, there have been reports of rogue Dementors attacking witches and wizards. Please stay in your common rooms or dorms. If you have to leave your common room or dorm, please travel in groups with a Prefect or Head Boy or Girl, or with someone who can successfully cast the Patronus charm. Thank you." Professor Longbottom (or to those close to him knew him, Neville) warned the students during lunch one afternoon.

Melaina turned to her friend, Terence Quimbly. "Hey, Terence, can you cast the Patronus charm?" She questioned.

The brunet nodded. "Yeah, mine's a Yeti. I called him Phil. Why?" He responded.

"No reason." The Greek witch answered. She sighed. The black-haired foreigner was pretty homesick for the school terms, and wanted something to remind her of home.

Later that night, Melaina and a few of her housemates were heading back to their dorms after noticing the main Hufflepuff group had already gone back to the common room without them. The green-eyed girl was leading the group, her housemates right behind. They were walking through the halls when a Dementor crashed through the window.

Melaina pulled out her wand and, even though she'd never did it properly before, called out "Expecto Patronum!". She thought of her mother and father when they explored the ruins near Athens, going to the Parthenon, traveling to Ithaca.

A large flash of light burst out of her wand and a fully-formed creature appeared. Her fellow Hufflepuffs were gasping and a few looked like they were about to faint. A gorgon had emerged from the light, and Melaina cried tears of joy.

Even though it terrified and confused the other students, she finally had her sense of home.


	3. Creature?

**Disclaimer. Go back to the first chappie and read it, I am far too lazy to rewrite it.**

* * *

 **3.) Purebloods are curious when muggleborns talk about "the Tumblr", because they have never read about that creature in their textbooks.**

In Care of Magical Creatures, a few of the muggleborns Slytherins (they exist so shut it) were caught by the purebloods having a side conversation about Tumblr while watching their Flobberworms. The purebloods only caught bits and pieces of the conversation but they all went something like this; "Have you seen the Tumblr…?".

As the class was dismissed, a few of the purebloods walk up to the muggleborns. "What is the Tumblr? Is it a newly-discovered creature? Why isn't it in our textbooks? Where did you hear of it?" They asked, genuinely confused and curious about the 'creature'.

The muggleborns laughed, one of them actually fell over. "Tumblr isn't a creature, it's a website and an app. People post a bunch of different things on their blogs and there's often several rants going on simultaneously." One muggleborn explained, only confusing the poor purebloods more.

As the muggleborns were on their way to lunch, one of the purebloods shouted, "My father will hear about this!"

And, boy, did the muggleborns laugh.

* * *

 **Geez, this one was kinda short. Oh well.**


	4. Doge, Star Wars, and Swimming

**Disclaimer: Look. First. Chappie.**

* * *

 **4.) Dumbledore warns students about something using the words "Very dangerous" and around the Great Hall, you can hear...**

 **4a.) Snape gets extremely angered with a student named Luke…**

 **4b.) McGonagall catches some muggleborns doing something against Hogwarts rules…**

"There are several angered centaurs in the Forbidden Forest. Please refrain from entering unless supervised. They are very dangerous." Dumbledore announced at breakfast near the middle of the first term.

One of the Ravenclaw muggleborns called out, "Much frightening."

Dumbledore looked at the laughing boy. "Excuse me?" Everyone, aside from other muggleborns, was looking back and forth between the boy, fourth year Roger Addison, and Dumbledore.

The other muggleborns, however, were stifling their snickers until one of the Gryffindor muggleborns, sixth year Lacy Peterson, yelled in response, "Such peril."

The muggleborns couldn't take it any longer and all burst out laughing, leaving the rest of the occupants of the Great Hall in utter confusion.

Later that day, the muggleborns would still be laughing every time someone asked them about the warning, and would laugh harder when someone made a Doge joke.

It would take a few weeks before it wouldn't be funny anymore.

* * *

Snape stood over one of his Gryffindor students in the afternoon Potions class. Luke Chandler had made his 422nd mess since the beginning of the term. The fifth year had deliberately knocked over his powdered dittany straight onto the floor, and when Snape told him to clean it up, the redhead sat back in his chair, crossed his arms, and gave the Potions Master a look that clearly said 'Make me'.

"Chandler, pick up the dittany, or ten points from Gryffindor." Snape ordered.

"I will not, _Sir_." Luke sneered back.

"Pick up the dittany or 20 points from Gryffindor, Chandler." Snape growled at the brown-eyed boy.

Luke just laughed slowly. The class was quietly whispering about his attitude towards the teacher.

The two went back and forth until Snape snapped (Haha Snape snapped Snape snapped) and roared, "LUKE!"

The Potions dungeon was dead silent until Luke stood up, slammed his hands on his desk, and screamed back, "I AM YOUR FATHER!" before sitting back down with a prideful smirk on his face.

The muggleborns all stood up and started cheering, causing the wizard-raised halfbloods and purebloods to turn to each other in confusion.

Luke still had to clean up the dittany and lost 50 house points, but it was totally worth it.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was walking back from a stroll after lunch when she heard squealing and yelling. She looked around for the source of the noise, and spotted a group of students running towards a ladder with a plank on the end over the Black Lake.

She rushed over to see what all the commotion was about, only to find the students, who were all muggleborn, jumping off of the plank in either swim trunks or bikinis.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard are you students doing?" She asked quite loudly.

One of the students, Charlie Byers (a seventh year Slytherin), who was on the plank yelled back, "We're swimming!"

"That is against the rules of this school!" She exclaimed. Charlie snickered.

"We know!" He laughed.

Professor McGonagall looked appalled. "Then why?!" She shouted at all of them, causing all of them to stop splashing each other and doing the backstroke and simultaneously shout.

"M C A!"

Professor McGonagall just turns around and leaves, not docking a single house point from any of them.

She was just too confused.


	5. Of Mudbloods and 'Death' Rituals

**Disclaimer: - That way. This one's short, but I think it's one of the funnier ones.**

* * *

 **5.) When a snot-nosed pureblood calls a muggleborn a 'mudblood' in the presence of other muggleborns, shiz will go down.**

Westley Rosier, a third year Slytherin pureblood, strode over to Flynn Wilder, a second year Ravenclaw muggleborn, in the hallway. "Ew, look it's a filthy Mudblood." He scoffed to his lackeys, who chortled stupidly.

Flynn stopped in her tracks. "What did you call me?" She asked without turning around.

"I called you a filthy, little Mudblood." Westley sneered.

Flynn handed her books to a passing muggleborn Hufflepuff and turned around. She half-glared half-leered at the pureblood who dared insult her and, with a deadly serious (read Sirius) expression, licked her entire hand and put it on Westley's face.

"Ya got mud on yer face, ya big disgrace. Somebody better put ya back inta yer place!" She sang and the other muggleborns around added a bunch of ''stomp stomp clap''s while slowly getting closer to the platinum-blond pureblood.

' _Is this some sort of muggle ritual to kill purebloods? Am I going to die?'_ The wide-gray-eyed boy thought in terror. "I'm SORRYYYYYY!" He squealed as he ran down the corridor, dropping his books and probably wetting himself, all the while the muggleborns were laughing and highfiving at his terrified expression.

Never again did Westley Rosier use the word 'Mudblood'.


End file.
